Computer program listing appendices are submitted herewith on one compact disc and one duplicate compact disc. The total number of compact discs including duplicates is two. The files on the compact disc are text files in hexadecimal format. Their names, dates of creation, directory locations, and sizes in bytes are:
1. Directory method containing file 42434cdr.hex of May 15, 2001 and of 213,336,448 length bytes.
The material on the compact discs is incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for computerized fitting of spectacles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,248 to Norton describes a computerized spectacles fitting method in which digital images are taken of a subject""s head. The system stores images with frame an lens fitting information which are then used to make spectacles. In Norton, a digital camera takes pictures of the subject""s face e.g. wearing the glasses frame, from the left and right sides. The digital camera is electronically connected to a computer. The pictures are sent by modem to another computer at the optician""s office. The images received at the opticians are viewed with a scaling and measuring program. The measurements are used to make the glasses and the scaled pictures are saved to be recalled for reference. The method of Norton is intended to be useful for custom fitting of lens to frame and frame to wearer to make and adjust glasses.
Published PCT Application No. WO 9729441 to Bechara describes a method for automating the commercial activity of an optical shop including use of an imaging apparatus to pick up the face of the customer. According to customer preference and features of the image of the face, an operating program presents suggestion of best fit eyewear products e.g. spectacles and frames. From a displayed showcase, the customer tries on and compares eyewear products on the image of the face. Once an eyewear product is selected, a computer unit connected to an assembling machine through a communications program, provides immediate assembling and delivery of the selected eyewear products. This process may be carried out from a home computer.
The disclosures of all publications mentioned in the specification and of the publications cited therein are hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved spectacles fitting system.
Preferably, a 3D spectacles fitting system is provided which includes a realistic virtual try-on process providing a wide view of the frames as actually fitted onto the customer""s face. The customer""s virtual face can typically be rotated and zoomed and viewed from any angle. The entire frame can be viewed on the face, including the side and templates. A realistic interactive frame library is typically provided which allows customers to control the viewing angle of the frame including rotating and zooming of the frames such that the customer""s experience is similar to that of a customer physically holding frames in his hand. The system""s display preferably takes into account lens characteristics such as but not limited to the thickness, coating and tint of the lenses. Preferably, automatic biometric measurements of customer characteristics, such as pupillary distance, is provided.
Preferably, the 3D spectacles fitting system of the present invention is operative to provide improved vision quality and aesthetics by computer evaluation of an improved or optimal fit between the customer""s face, the selected frame, and the manufacture, cutting and mounting of a selected lens. Poor fitting of the frame and/or lens to a customer""s face may cause poor vision and/or an accommodation period which may be both lengthy and uncomfortable for the customer thereby decreasing customer satisfaction.
Preferably, the 3D spectacles fitting system is operative to allow customers to order spectacles over the Internet while simultaneously providing improved visional quality and aesthetics as described above,
Optionally, at least some fit parameters computed for spectacles ordered by an individual, typically fit parameters which are not frame-dependent, are archived in order to facilitate the fitting process the next time the same individual orders spectacles, even if he orders a different frame.
Preferably, prescription information is entered either manually or digitally or is measured from a previously owned pair of spectacles, if the prescription has not changed since then.
Preferably, an initial facial imaging process is carried out at a point of sale and subsequently, a spectacles try-on session may be carried out over the net. Alternatively, the spectacles try-one session may be carried out using the face of a model. In the latter embodiment, the system includes a model database storing 3D representations of a plurality of human models.
There is thus provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a spectacles fitting system including a wide-view imaging system operative to provide a wide-view of a client""s face, a 3D image processor operative to generate first 3D information describing the client""s physical features, a virtual try-on unit operative to receive a digital 3D representation of the client""s face and a digital 3D representation of a spectacle frame, to virtually mount the spectacle frame onto the client""s face and to generate second 3D information describing frame/facial fit, and a lens fitter operative to receive the first 3D information and the second 3D information and to generate therefrom at least one parameter for face-and-frame customized manufacture and cutting of the lens.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the 3D information describing the client""s face includes a 3D representation of the client""s face.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the 3D information describing the client""s face includes at least one quantification of at least one biometric facial feature.
Also provided, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, is a spectacles fitting system including an imaging system operative to provide a 3D view of a clients head and face, a 3D image processor operative to generate 3D information describing the client""s face, and a face/frame/lens fitting unit operative to receive 3D face information including at least one of the 3D view and the 3D information, and frame mapping information for building an image of different models of spectacles frames, the face/frame/lens fitting unit including a computerized 3D positioning unit positioning a spectacle frame model from among the models of spectacles frames onto the client""s face including simulation of at least one lens parameter characterizing a lens virtually mounted within the frame.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the system also includes a binocular representation generator operative to generate a binocular representation of a lens for the spectacle frame and the client""s face.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the lens parameter includes the optical center of the lens.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the first 3D information describing the client""s physical features includes 3D information describing the client""s face.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the first 3D information describing the client""s physical features includes vertex distance information.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the second 3D information describing frame/facial fit includes an indication of the spatial orientation of at least a portion of the frame when mounted on the client""s face.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the indication of the frame""s spatial orientation includes an indication of the frame""s tilt from the horizontal.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the indication of the frame""s spatial orientation includes an indication of the arm""s tilt vis a vis the frame""s optical axis.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the at least one parameter for manufacture and cutting of the lens includes at least one decentration parameter which depends at least partly on the second 3D information describing frame/facial fit.
Also provided, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, is a spectacles fitting method including providing a wide-view of a client""s face, generating first 3D information describing the client""s physical features, receiving a digital 3D representation of the client""s face and a digital 3D representation of a spectacle frame, virtually mounting the spectacle frame onto the client""s face and generating second 3D information describing frame/facial fit, and receiving the first 3D information and the second 3D information and generating therefrom at least one parameter for face-and-frame customized manufacture and cutting of the lens.
Also provided, in accordance with still another preferred embodiment of the present invention, is a spectacles fitting method including providing a 3D view of a client""s head and face, generating 3D information describing the client""s face, receiving 3D face information including at least one of the 3D view and the 3D information, and frame mapping information for building an image of different models of spectacles frames, and positioning a spectacle frame model from among the models of spectacles frames onto the client""s face including simulation of at least one lens parameter characterizing a lens virtually mounted within the frame.
Further provided, in accordance with still another preferred embodiment of the present invention, is a computerized spectacles fitting system including a computerized display of a multiplicity of spectacle options at least some of which are displayed in association with a display of views of the world as will be seen by the customer through a plurality of different lenses.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the plurality of different lenses differ with respect to at least one of the following group of lens characteristics: tint, photochromaticity for weather adaptability, bifocal vs. progressive, antiscratch, antireflection.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, spectacles options between which a customer is deliberating are displayed simultaneously, each associated with a view of the world which would be produce by the customer""s wearing those spectacles.
Also provided, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, is a computerized spectacles fitting system including a spectacles cost computation unit operative to compute the cost of customer-selected spectacles, and a computerized display of at least one customer-selected spectacle simultaneously with an indication of the cost thereof.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the spectacles cost computer takes into account at least one of frames, lens and accessories, deals, special offers.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the spectacles cost computer performs real time computation.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the spectacles cost computer performs a look-up operation in a cost table.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the computerized display includes a plurality of spectacled images each appearing adjacent to a displayed indication of the price of the spectacles in the image.
Also provided, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, is an electronic spectacles purchasing system including a spectacles display unit operative to store a first plurality of 3D representations of faces and a second plurality of 3D representations of spectacles including frames and to display a 3D image of a selected one of the faces and spectacles to a user; and a frame preselection unit operative to derive face morphology information regarding an individual customer""s face from the first plurality of 3D representations of faces and to select a subset of the frames to display to the individual customer, characterized in that the subset of frames are appropriate for the customer""s face morphology.
Further in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the frame preselection unit also preselects frames based on at least one of the following: customer gender, customer age, customer-imposed cost limitations, customer""s manufacturer preference.
Still further in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the at least one biometric facial feature includes at least one of the following features: temple distance; nosebridge location; and pupil distance.
Also provided, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, is a system for measuring the pupil distance of a subject, from a distance substantially closer than optical infinity, including a camera system for measuring the pupil distance, an object disposed significantly closer to the subject than optical infinity; and a negative lens located between the subject and the object, such that the virtual image of the object appears to be effectively at optical infinity.
Preferably, the object is less than 1 meter from the object and may be less than 0.75 meter from the object or less than 0.5 meter from the object.
Preferably, the object is located in the region of the camera system.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the object includes an illuminated LED.